1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a discharge apparatus for discharging materials from a container onto an open area such as a field.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a discharge apparatus for discharging materials from a manure spreader container onto any open area such as a field.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Normally, when manure or other fertilizers are to be spread over a field to be cultivated, the manure is evenly spread over the entire surface of the field.
However, each field has inherent characteristics which make it advantageous to apply varying quantities of the fertilizer to different parts of the field.
For example, certain parts of the field such as a valley portion may have a relatively thick soil coverage whereas an elevated portion of the same field may have had much of the soil eroded therefrom thus requiring a relative increase in soil nutrient replacement.
In view of the requirements for a variable spread of manure over the area of the field, spreader programs have been developed which optimize the amount of fertilizer required for each portion of the field.
The aforementioned programs are sometimes developed by combining the results of individual soil sample analyses taken from the various portions of the field. Accordingly, a map of the field is generated together with a set spread pattern so that the amount of fertilizer is adjusted manually to correspond with the previously determined spread requirements.
Therefore, by utilizing the spreader program, a farmer is able to raise crops of uniform quality throughout the entire field under cultivation.
In recent years, satellites have enabled the accurate determination of the actual location of a spot on the surface of the earth within a few feet and to provide not only a read out of the longitude and latitude but also the elevation of such a spot. Such a means for ascertaining a location is known in the art as a "global positioning system" or GPS.
The present invention combines the aforementioned GPS technology with a land survey such that the actual location of a spreader spreading material in an open area such as a field can be continuously monitored. Such a system in combination with a soil requirement survey enables the generation of a program for regulating the amount of materials spread at any location on the open area such as a field.
Accordingly, for a particular location, the soil requirement is determined from the survey "map" so that the program generates a signal which may be used to regulate the amount of materials spread to optimize crop cultivation.
More specifically, such regulation may include one or more of the following arrangements:
1) Control of the power supplied from the motor driving and discharge means. PA1 2) Adjusting the opening of a door between the manure container and the discharge apparatus. PA1 3) Regulating the land speed of the apparatus. PA1 4) Altering the rotational speed of a discharge auger disposed in the materials container. PA1 1) Control of the power supplied by the power means. PA1 2) Adjusting the opening of a door between the manure container and the discharge apparatus. PA1 3) Regulating the land speed of the apparatus. PA1 4) Altering the rotational speed of a discharge mechanism such as an auger disposed within the container.
Therefore, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide a discharge apparatus that overcomes the problems associated with the prior art proposals and which makes a considerable contribution to the art of spreading materials and the like on a field.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a discharge apparatus that includes a variable delivery discharge controlled by a program that optimizes the materials spread pattern.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a careful consideration of the detailed description contained hereinafter taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings.